


Almost

by slayingalive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayingalive/pseuds/slayingalive
Summary: Edward Nygma wakes up in an ex's bed, causing both involved to consider what went wrong in the first place.





	1. In Which Ed Wakes in Unfamiliar Surroundings

His phone was buzzing. Edward Nygma sat up in bed, paying no mind to his surrounding for the moment. Vance. He hit ignore only to find that she and Damfino had called five times  _ and  _ left several text messages. He rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. It wasn’t like the girls to worry about him enough to call unless...unless…

He looked to the phone again. Thursday. “Dammit.” He said under his breath. Of course! How could he have forgotten? Ed and the girls had been planning the heist on Gotham National today. It wasn’t anything big and under usual circumstances, the  _ Riddler _ wouldn’t have bothered with planning a bank robbery. However, Ed’s car hadn’t been running properly and finding parts for a 1970s chevy malibu wasn’t easy, even in the age of internet, and it certainly wasn’t cheap. Yes, the great Riddler had fallen so low as to plan heists for something as trivial as  _ money _ . It was embarra-

Something shifted in the bed. His head snapped to the right to see there was in fact someone there with him. Ed blinked, not quite sure what to do. He wasn’t one for one night stands. It was only then that he really noticed where he was. The room he currently occupied was small and  dimly lit, the only light coming in from a boarded up window. The  _ bed  _ was really just a mattress on the floor covered with a random assortment of blankets. The floor was covered with stacks of books, journals and sheets of paper. A desk was pushed up against the wall to the left of him and it was  _ covered  _ with apple cores. Ed sighed heavily. He knew a rogues hideout when he saw one. But then who..?

Ed lifted the batman fleece carefully.  _ Not Selina again. Not Selina again.  _ Not Selina again. Worse. 

Jonathan Crane. 

Edward crinkled his nose. There were few things more humiliating that waking up in an ex’s bed, especially when they were the one to end it. Technically. 

He got off the mattress as quietly as possible and headed out of the room. 

Jonathan was currently staying in an abandoned store front so the whole opposite wall was glass. Ed slinked into the corner of the shop where he hopped he couldn't be seen from the street wearing just his boxers- didn’t want to add indecent exposer to his rap sheet- and called Damfino. She answered after the fifth ring. “Hey Eddie.” She said, chewing something. 

“Echo, dear. Can you tell me  _ what  _ exactly happened last night?”

“Don’t you wanna know about the heist?” she asked. 

Ed stood up straighter. “You went on the heist? Well did it go well?”

“No, we didn’t. But we could’ve.” 

He took a deep breath before asking again. “What happened last night?”

“Tetch mentioned it was trivia night at some bar and we went. Didn’t mention that he invited Crane though. We beat them in the first round and in the second round you took a shot for every question Crane got wrong.” Damfino told him. He slumped against the wall. Of course Jonathan noticed. He was never blind to joke’s at his expense.  _ Damn damn damn.  _ He felt a headache coming on but that was probably the impending hangover. But it wasn’t like Jonathan to take advantage of intoxication. Perhaps he’d been drunk too; they were at a bar. “Eddie?” she asked, worried sounding. “Is something wrong? Where are you? We’ll pick you up. We have the car.”

“I’ll find my way back, thank you.” Ed told her, hanging up the phone. His clothes were still in the back room so he’d have to be quiet, less risk waking the Scarecrow. Ed slipped back into the room but his silence was wasted. Jonathan was awake, facing the door, his honey toned eyes boring into Ed. 

For a second neither said anything and for once, Jonathan was the one to break the silence. “Edward. Good morning.”

“This  _ wasn’t  _ my idea!” Ed burst before grabbing his slacks off the floor. Jonathan watched him like an owl-or a crow, as the case may be-with nearly unblinking eyes. His strawberry blond hair stuck out in all directions, making him look even more like a recently disturbed bird and there were dark circles under his eyes, making his face look even more hollow.  _ He’s been working himself too hard,  _ Ed thought but he set his jaw. He wasn’t supposed to care anymore. “Stop looking at me!” he spat, all though he at least had pants on. However, Jonathan politely averted his eyes until Ed grabbed his shirt and vest off the floor. Off the  _ floor.  _ Crinkled in a ball like  _ nothing.  _ Even intoxicated Ed should’ve known Bespokes do not belong on  _ any  _ floor, let alone one covered in ants. The state of it! The wrinkles made Ed want to cry. 

He pulled it on anyway and buttoned it to his neck  before pulling on the evergreen vest. “Can I look now?” Jonathan drawled. Ed cleared his throat. He wasn’t expecting the accent. 

“Go ahead.” said Ed, his voice bitter. “Where’s my jacket?”

“You left it at the bar. I’m sure  _ your girls  _ made sure it got home safe.” There was that bitterness. 

“I left my jacket at the bar?!” Ed demanded. “It’s a Bespoke!” 

“I don’t know what that means, Edward.”

“Well  _ of course  _ you don’t! You live in a pig sty.” He kicked a soda can to prove his point. “For  _ Christsake you sleep naked _ !” 

“I have better things to spend my money on, Edward.” Jonathan said, anger showing in his voice. “This was a mistake. I should’ve never-”

“ _ You _ should’ve never?  _ I  _ should’ve never allowed myself to be in the position to be manipulated by you!” Ed spat, his voice louder. 

Jonathan stood and Ed instinctively took a step back. “I don’t appreciate what you're implyin’ there Edward.” Ed jutted out his chin. All of Gotham might be afraid of this  _ stick  _ but not him. Not the Riddler. “We were drunk. It was a mistake on both parts.” 

_ I don’t care what you’re saying Jonathan as long as you keep saying it like that.  _ No! He would not be sucked back in again.  _ Even though that accent’s a siren’s song _ . “Where are my socks?”

Ed blurted. 

Jonathan blinked. “What?”

“Where are my socks? My shoes too, for that matter. I’m on my way out and you can’t expect me to walk down the street barefoot.”  Ed spotted them; the socks on the mattress and the shoes just beside it, lined up just so. “Never mind.” He sat and started to pull them on. 

“How are you plannin’ on gettin’ home, exactly?” 

“What?” Ed hadn’t thought that far. He just wanted to get away from this...impossible crow. 

“They have your car.” Ed chewed his inner cheek.  _ Don’t say it Crane. Don’t you dare say it!  _ “I could give ya a ride if ya like.”

Ed rubbed at the back of his neck. “What exactly are you driving?”

“Still my bike.” Jonathan told him, though Ed knew that. He wasn’t a  _ stalker  _ exactly. It was simply concern. Every time the Scarecrow clashed with the bat, Ed would send some lackey to check in on the old bird. It wasn’t  _ often _ . It wasn’t a  _ habit _ . It was...it was a professional courtesy. Respect for a fellow rouge.  _ Oh, and when are you gonna send someone for Joker?  _ Ed jutted his chin out, his arms crossed. “Come on Edward,”  _ Stupid southern drawl _ . “It’s not like you can take the bus.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Edward said. “But  _ I  _ get the helmet.” 

“Of course.” Jonathan said, standing up. The well placed sheet fell away and Ed hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt. He’d seen it before. Many times.  _ Many times _ . But the context was completely different. It’d been on his terms. “Lemme get dressed though.” Ed barely herd.  _ You are staring _ . Jonathan advanced on Edward and Ed swallowed. Crane was  _ tall _ . Ed was tall but Crane was  _ tall.  _ He looked a little like a crane as well, the way his kneecaps stood out on his spindly legs. 

Edward took a nervous step backward, his legs hitting the desk behind him. “Jonathan, what are you doing?” Crane leaned forward and Ed felt his heart race. He was going to kiss him. He was going to- Jonathan opened the desk drawer beside Ed’s leg. Oh.

“Gettin’ dressed.” He told him, grabbing a dark grey tee-shirt out of the drawer. “As you mentioned, I can’t exactly ride dressed like this, can I?”

“Of course not.” Ed said so quiet that he wasn’t sure Jonathan heard. He watched in silence as Jonathan pulled the tee on, getting caught on his nose before covering his bony chest. He grabbed a pair of underwear out. Basic black, all though Ed didn’t know why he took note of it. He was over Jonathan. The Terror of Gotham. The  _ God  _ of Fear. The...the...there was a third one but Jonathan had turned around and Ed had turned scarlet staring at his ex’s ass. Jonathan swiped a pair of dark denim jeans off the floor and pulled them on quickly before crossing the room in two long strides, grabbing a leather jacket and the helmet off an old wicker chair in the corner. 

“Here.” Jonathan said, handing them both to Ed. 

Edward grabbed the helmet first and practically dropped it on his head. He scowled in disgust. “It smells like sweat.” He complained, his voice echoing. He slid the visor up so that Crane could see him. “I said it smells like sweat.”

“I heard ya. I just don’t know what to do about that at present.” Crane reached the jacket towards him. “This now. If ya fall you’ll be skinned.” 

“Fall?” Ed demanded. “I don’t  _ fall _ .” Jonathan raised an eyebrow, clearly remember that run in with the bat last fall when Ed tripped, fell flat on his face and was put in Arkham for the next month or so. “Furthermore, I  _ don’t  _ wear leather.” 

Jonathan shrugged. “You used to.”

“I’ll have you know I gave that to Query.”

“Course you did. Now put the damn thing on or you’re walkin’.” 

“Maybe that’d be preferable!” Ed snapped but he took Crane’s jacket anyway. He pulled it on over his vest and found it was  _ much  _ too big. It stopped around his knees and the sleeves went to the middle of his palms. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment before Crane leaned down. “I can do it myself!” 

“Shut up, Edward.” Crane almost growled and Ed pursed his lips. “Bike’s in the alley.”

If there was only thing the two men shared, it was a love for vintage vehicles. Jonathan’s motorcycle was 1984 honda magna v30 and it was the one thing he hadn’t let Ed work on, which was why Ed always wore a helmet when he and Jonathan were riding. It was a beautiful thing, shining black with a maroon subframe. Scratching the paint was as good as signing a consent form to be Dr. Crane’s next test subject as far as he was concerned.

Jonathan slide on gracefully, with the help of practice and long legs but Ed didn’t move. “Come on Edward.” He said in his gravelly tone, sliding forward on the seat. Ed kicked a pebble. It was noon, the sun was out. People could  _ see  _ him. The jacket made him look like a child. Or a midget. Or a midget child. Not to mention the helmet made his head look gigantic. “So help me, I will  _ put  _ you on this thing myself if you don’t-”

“ _ Fine. _ ” Ed hopped on and grabbed the back of Jonathan’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Are you  _ tryin’ _ to end up in Gotham general?” Crane snapped, definitely starting to get annoyed. Ed wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s torso, holding him close like he had so many times before. This was different though. It felt the same, Jon smelled the same, the bike sounded the same as Crane started the engine; but it was different. He grabbed his own forearms to secure himself best he could and soon they were headed down Relic road. “You still on Mason place?” Jonathan asked. 

“How do  _ you  _ know that?” asked Ed but the moment he asked it he knew. Jervis. He’d say anything as long as it rhymed. 

“Take it as a yes.” Jonathan said, turning left. Ed tightened his grip. Oh, he hated this. He pressed his chest against Jonathan’s back, holding on to him as tightly as he could as if that would change the fact the two of them were on a death machine.  _ He’s doing this on purpose. It’s all about fear with him.  _ Jonathan took a sharp right, leaning forward and Ed screwed his eyes shut. He always rocked the ferris wheel, locking Ed in increasingly small (and dark) spaces, leaving without any foreseeable reason for  _ days  _ only to show up after Query, Echo and Ed had gone after  _ anyone _ Ed thought might’ve taken him. Anything to entice a scream. How was Ed supposed to trust someone who  _ spiked his coffee with fear toxin?  _

“Slow down Crane!” Ed demanded, trying to keep his voice level. 

“Why?” Jonathan asked and Ed could hear the smile. “ _ Scared? _ ” Of course this was funny to him. Ed would’ve punched him if it didn’t require letting go. How Jonathan could breath with Ed clinging to him like a baby koala was a mystery. 

After what seemed like  _ hours  _ for a terrified Edward, Crane’s bike jolted to a stop in front of Ed’s apartment building (he’s rather put down a fake lease on a few forms than camp out in a filthy warehouse) Edward clambered off the bike on jelly legs and took off the helmet, which had been squishing his head. “Let’s never do this again.” Ed said flatly, turning toward his building.

“Edward.” 

Ed swallowed. Did he expect to be invited up stairs? He paused. “Yes, Crane?”

“The jacket.” 

“Of course.” Ed had completely forgotten about it, all though it was heavy and weighed down on him. He pulled it off and handed it own, wrinkling his nose at the the  _ dirt  _ it had left on his white button down and vest. This suit was  _ finished _ . One night with Jonathan and the 7,000 dollar suit was  _ ruined.  _

“Good bye, Edward.” Jonathan called as Ed headed into his lobby. 

“Never again, Crane.” He called, stepping inside. 


	2. In Which Ed is Teased by the Hench-girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to blame everything on Batman.

Query and Echo were waiting for him which Ed was not expecting. “Hey Boss.” Vance said once she saw him. “Echo’s making coffee.”

“Good.” Ed said, collapsing into a chair at the table, across from her. “Query,” he said, his eyes closed. She  _ hmm _ ed so Ed assumed she was listening. “Do you still have that coat I gave you? It has a green question mark on the back.”

“You mean the leather jacket? Yeah, why?”

“Bring it over tomorrow. I’d like it back.” 

“Sure thing, boss.”

Echo moved in from the kitchen, managing to carry three cups. She handed one each to Ed and Query before settling at the third chair. Ed sipped his coffee, allowing himself a moment before asking the girls what had been a pressing question that morning. “Who’s idea was it to leave me alone with Crane?” 

“Your’s.” said Query. 

“You told us to head home after the contest.” Echo elaborated. “We took the car back here, Query went home and I stayed here.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Ed ventured. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t stayed at Ed’s before. The spare bedroom was always set up for them but usually it was because they were all too drunk to drive, too tired to go anywhere else or one of them was arguing with their respective roommates. But, they usually asked first or at least Ed knew about it. 

Echo shrugged. “In case you came back, I wanted to know why you wanted us to leave all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, what  _ did  _ you and Crane do?” asked Query. “I half expected whatever it was to make the news.” 

Ed cleared his throat. “Nothing. Nothing any other rogue wouldn’t do with...another rouge. I don’t exactly know what you're trying to insinuate but it’s in the wrong. You two are in the wrong, as you often are and...and...and I hate Crane.”

Query and Echo looked at each other knowingly and Ed felt his face grow hot.  “Right.” Query said. 

“You could have him over for dinner some night this week.” Echo mused. “A little candlelight, a little alone time-”

Ed stood from the table so fast he almost knocked it over. “I’m going to take a shower. When I come back, I expect two to either be gone or talking about something else! I have a splitting headache and I am  _ exhausted. _ ” 

“We’ll be outta your hair, boss.” Query promised. 

“Oh and Eddie?” Echo called as Ed was halfway down the hall. He looked back at her. “You have a little something...riiight here.” She tapped the side of her neck. 

In the bathroom mirror,  Ed examined it. For a moment he thought it was a bruise but who in the hell would punch him in the-oh. Crane had given him a hickey. A visible hickey unless he started wearing scarves, which he’d have to unless he wanted the girls to tease him mercilessly until it was gone. Even then, they’d hang it over it head until it stopped being funny; which would be never. He’d spilled mac and cheese on his lap two  _ years ago  _ and Echo still brought it up. “Dammit Crane.” 

Ed showered for longer than necessary, not willing to face the hench girls and their attempts at humor at his expense. Eventually, he got out and wrapped himself in a spring green towel and darting across the hall to his room to get dressed. He changed into silk-seafoam pajama set and matching slippers before cautiously heading into the hall. The girls had gone and Ed let out a sigh of relief. At least they had the sense to leave out the hazing until the hangover had passed. He grabbed his coffee, cold but drinkable, and sat on the sofa, turning on the news and pulling the purple knit blanket onto his lap. Selina had made it for his birthday, which he’d thought was a nice gesture. She was one of the only people to remember. 

A drunk Jervis had broken into a petting zoo and made off with half a dozen rabbits (white, most likely but the news woman didn’t mention). She sounded worried, which Ed found funny. The police had issued a warning to all blonde women and anyone named Alice or Alison and warned against wearing blue until he was custody. “Please. He can’t do anything with baby  _ bunnies _ .” Ed grumbled. He switched the channel. Sitcom. Sitcom. Telenovela. Documentry on bacteria. Sitcom. Bundy Documentary. Kid’s show. He stopped on MythBusters, half because he liked the show and half because the channel surfing was making his eyes hurt. Only half paying attention, Ed slipped into unconsciousness before the first explosion. 

><

If it hadn’t been for Jervis, he wouldn't have been in that stupid bar in the first place. Jervis  _ certainly  _ hadn’t mentioned he’d invited Edward. Just that it was trivia night at the Rabbit Hole and if they won, they’d get free drinks for the rest of the night. 

When Jon noticed Edward, however, he stopped paying attention to the questions. Jon had been the one to notice Edward’s little game but  it was Scarecrow who thought it was funny. Scarecrow pushed for him to put the wrong answers down on purpose, wanting to see if Edward would drink himself into stupidity without realizing it. An intoxicated Edward was always fun to watch but Jon had had a few drinks as well and when other men started buying Ed drinks… 

Jon headed over to the bar, squeezing himself in between the man and Edward, his back to the Riddler for a moment. He smiled at the man, showing teeth and enjoying the unsettled look on the guy’s face. “Scram.” Jon growled at him. The man swallowed, all though he didn’t seem like he was about to give up anytime soon. “ _ Now _ .” 

The guy scoffed, as if Edward suddenly wasn’t worth the effort and stalked off to bother someone else. “Oh, Jonny!” Edward cried happily, flinging his hands around Jon’s shoulders from behind. Jon stiffened and Edward laughed. Jon turned around to see Edward who smiled warmly at him. 

It had been a while since Jon had seen Edward and for a moment he didn’t know what to say, how to feel about the surge of jealousy he’d felt when he saw Edward being talked to by someone...someone who wanted  _ that  _ from him. Jealousy was the reason he ended things with Edward.  _ Jealousy  _ brought out the Scarecrow. He smiled back at the shorter man, running his thin fingers through Edward’s ginger hair. “Hello Edward.” He crooned. 

Edward laced his fingers through Jon’s and moved closer to him. “Lemme buy you a drink.” Ed purred. 

Jon honestly hadn’t expected to wake up with an annoyed Edward in his bed. If he had...if he had...if he had he would have at least tried to clean up a little. Those first few minutes of a frantic Edward chasing down the pieces of his suit were a blur but he could hear the Scarecrow under the surface.  _ Gas him, Jonny boy! Make ‘im stay!  _ And maybe, for a moment, he considered doing it. He’d missed the feeling of Edward clinging to him on his bike and when Edward disappeared into the apartment building, Jon had waited a good twenty minutes on the curb. Honestly, he would’ve waited longer if he didn’t see a police cruiser circle the block a few times. 

Things with Edward had been...complicated even before the Rabbit Hole. 

Sure, there’d been good times. Edward made a fuss over Jon’s birthday, and as much as he complained, Jon liked it when Edward made him feel special. For their first Valentine’s,  Jon had spent days planning and putting together a scavenger hunt that he thought would be challenging enough for even the Riddler. It wasn’t and Ed had ended up at the restaurant before Jon but it’d still been fun. Heists were more enjoyable with Edward, too. Or at least it was nice to have someone to help him who wasn’t completely idiotic. Though, the riddles he could do without. They often lead the Batman directly to them. 

Batman. It was easy to blame him for how Jon and Edward ended but of course it wasn’t his fault. Edward flirted with everyone. The Bat was only one of them; Harvey,  _ Jervis _ , Selina, the cops, the hostages, Diedre and whatever the hell the other one was called. Edward was so... _ charming _ and handsome. Edward was social and witty. In comparison, Jon felt like a wet sock. 

When Jon got back to the hide out, it seemed filthier than he remembered leaving it and it felt very, very empty. 


	3. Ruined Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward changes his phone number and Jonathan must take extra measures.

Three weeks later and Edward had managed to put the incident out of his mind. Or, at least ignore it for the time being. Besides, the Riddler had better things to do than obsess over one night he couldn't remember. Things to do, people to insult, bats to best. He could keep himself busy for the time being, focusing on, for example, the tiara.

The tiara of a French duchess was on loan to the Gotham Museum. Emerald and diamond encrusted, from the early 19th century. Worth over 12 million for the stones, the design...it was in spectacular condition for jewelry crafted in that period; Edward wanted it and since it would only be in town for a few more days, he and the girls would have to act tonight. 

“We’ll have the new guy leave the box at the clock tower around nine thirty,” Ed said, starting to lay out the plan. The three of them were at the apartment, sitting around the table. Query had stayed over the night before and Echo had come over early so the three had pretty much spent the day together. Still, Ed always made sure that everyone involved knew their rolls upside down and backwards.

“His name’s Tony.” Echo chimed in. 

“Tony, yes. Thank you. Tony will drop off the box at nine thirty, just as the museum closes to the public. Then you two will attend the Gala as...what does the invitation say?” 

“Olive Gange.” Query read off the shimmery card Edward had sent Tony to...liberate. 

“Olive Gange plus one.” Echo clarified. 

“You two will attend the Gala at ten and be in position by the time the rest of us show up. We’ll cause a distraction in case our dear Bat friend shows up-” Edward noticed the girl’s exchange a look and he knew why.  _ In case  _ was being optimistic. With the Bat it was always a matter of  _ when _ . “And when everyone’s panicking for the exit, Echo grabs the tiara and you two hit the bricks.” 

It sounded easy enough. The box and the puzzle inside would lead the Bat to the New Gotham Museum on 13th and Ravenworth but it would only open to reveal anything at exactly ten thirty. It wasn’t a complicated plan and not as dramatic as past schemes but, there was a time limit. He glanced at the clock on the coffee maker. Five thirty four pm. They had hours before anything started. 

Hours of nothing. 

><

Tony headed out of the car, keeping his head down the box close. He’d worked for almost every big time criminal in Gotham and by now, he knew that almost every inch of this city was monitored by...someone. The Bat, probably. Tony wasn’t particularly superstitious and he didn’t believe Batman was some kind of demon. However, he’d been put through enough walls to be wary of him. 

He heard the van drive off behind him as he headed towards Gotham clock tower, keeping the box and the tell-tale green question mark on the side under his jacket. He checked his phone. Nine twenty-four. Six minutes before he dropped the box and headed back. He’d ran the times past Query at least seven times but after showing up late for a Clock King heist, you learn the importance of being on time.

He hadn’t met the Riddler yet and hadn’t gotten a feel for the new boss. Query had been the one to hire him and fill him on the plans.  _ Nine twenty-seven _ . He’d only gotten this job because of Nina, or Echo, as she went by now. They’d been in the sophomore biology together.  Apparently, she’d moved up in the world. She was the only one he knew of who referred to the Riddler as Eddie. The only one. Even Query called him  _ the Boss _ . It was starting to drizzle so Tony moved closer to tower. Query had said nine thirty. 

“Hello.” The low voice gave Tony a small start but he managed not to drop the cube. He turned and saw a thin, tall figure in a dark coat. 

Tony cleared his throat. “Hi.” 

“Is’at from Edward?” The man asked and Tony turned, confused. “Give it here.” No one outside the gang knew about tonight but Query had said nothing about a hand off. He didn’t move. “We only have a few minutes.” 

“No one said anything-”

“Come on, man. Do you really want to be here when the Bat shows up?” Tony shifted uneasily at the idea of meeting the Bat tonight. “The signal was up before you got here and he’s on 6th.” 

“How do you-”

“Police scanners. Now hand it over. I don’t want to be out here when he shows up either.” Tony swallowed before handing over the riddle box. 

“Leave it here at nine thirty.” Tony told him. “Alright?”

“Thank you, Anthony.” The man said but Tony had already turned up his collar against the wind and was heading east, hoping to get to his apartment before the Bat showed up. 

Jonathan smirked to himself as he watched the henchman storm away. For a smart man, Edward hired  _ stupid _ help with predictable fears. He looked down at the box in his hands. Purple with a green question mark on the side, about the size of a shoe box but heavier. The henchman turned the corner and Jonathan started in the opposite direction, tilting the box slightly as he went, listening to the intricate mechanisms. It would take a few hours to open but he’d be able to find Edward by the end of the night. 

He’d changed hideouts since that night at the Rabbit Hole and had been living in a foreclosed apartment building a few blocks away from Gotham clock tower. He’d need to find somewhere else if he wanted to continue his research; he wasn’t the only one taking the advantage of the free housing and he didn’t trust his new roommates to stay out of where they didn’t belong. If he wasn’t trying to keep a low profile, he would’ve scared everyone away within the first twelve hours of moving in but he didn’t want to draw the Bat’s attention and the whole point of moving was to keep Edward from showing up uninvited. Jonathan didn’t know to what extent the Riddler stalked him (it didn’t matter how Ed saw it, Jonathan didn’t appreciate being checked in on like child) but he’d prefer to keep under Edward’s radar for as long as possible. 

However, he  _ did  _ want to talk to him. Jonathan had wanted to talk to him for a while but either Edward had been actively avoiding him or Jonathan was out of touch with Eddie’s current haunts. Most likely, both. Edward made mistakes, like anyone, but he  _ loathed  _ any reminder of them. Jonathan was a reminder of a night of weakness. 

Even after all this time, Jonathan still knew how that incredible mind worked. He was one of the few in the city who could claim that. 

Forty five minutes later and Jonathan was doubting that he knew  _ anything _ about Edward and his mind. The Riddler was smart, obviously, but there was a reason he spent so much time in Arkham; he was also  batshit crazy. Or maybe Jonathan was just getting frustrated. He would’ve thrown the damned box against the wall if he didn’t suspect it to be laced with explosives. The clock struck 10. He was running out of time and he was no closer to finding Edward. He drummed his nails-- long and claw like, decorated with chipped black nail polish-- against his work table (which was really just the dining room table from whoever had lived here before). He missed having a TV, they were surprisingly helpful for keeping tabs on Edward and the other rouges.

This didn’t make sense! Dropping a prized puzzle box on a dark street. No police, no anonymous tips, no flood lights turning this already sickly city green. Edward didn’t always make sense but he did always make a scene.

Unless...unless this wasn’t about the game. 

For once, this was about the score. 

But what could Edward Nygma want so badly that he wouldn’t risk losing it? He was the Riddler. That was his entire gimmick! Why abandon it? It had to be important, right? Tonight, Edward wasn’t after something he could everyday like money, it was something he most likely could only get tonight. That wasn’t uncommon. The Gotham Museum always had plenty of things on loan from all over the world Jervis killed three men just last month to get the first ever copy of Alice in Wonderland, hand written with original pictures but come on. What did they expect would happen? 

So...what would Edward want? It didn’t really matter. If Jonathan’s suspicions were correct Edward would be at the museum’s annual gala tonight. He glanced at his watch. Ten fifteen. It’d be starting now. Jonathan stood and wiped his hands down his tweed coat, sighing. Looks like Edward would be dragging to another party he did not want to attend. 

_ Now...what will I wear? _


	4. A Fearful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Query and Echo get the short end of the stick.

Everything seemed to be going well, it was ten forty five and the bat still hadn’t showed up. Echo had slipped into the kitchen and let Edward in through the side entrance and now the trio were standing on the indoor balcony, overlooking the main floor. They’d found the tiara, on a pedestal in the next room. The bat was yet to show and Edward was about to head into the backroom to change into something more… recognizable when he heard… something he couldn't place. 

“What the hell is that?” Edward whispered to Echo. 

“Hm?” Echo asked. She was arm and arm with Query, sipping something green out of a champagne flute. “What is it?”

“That hissing noise… what is that? Is that absinthe? Put that down we need to keep our heads clear.” Echo started to complain but he quickly shushed her. “What  _ is  _ that? Tell me you hear it.”

“I do.” Query said, keeping her voice quiet. 

The three realized it at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Query said. “He’s been quiet for  _ weeks _ . What are the chances-”

“Batman hasn’t showed up.” Echo whispered, her eyes on the vents. “We need to get out of here.” 

“No!” Edward insisted, a little too angry. But this wasn’t fair! “The tiara is going to Holland tomorrow. We need to get it  _ tonight _ !” 

“Do we really need it?” asked Query. “Boss, we don’t have any masks, this--”

But whatever Query was about to say was cut off when the door to the show room was thrown open by the man himself; Dr Jonathan Crane. 

“Shit,” breathed Echo. “Why is he here?  _ Why is he here? _ ” 

“Tony.” Query fumed. “The new guy.” She glared at Echo. “This is your fault! I knew we couldn't trust him!” 

“My fault? How is this  _ my fault _ ? We don’t know what happened!”

_ “Quiet!”  _ Edward stopped them, his eyes on the man who’d just entered. Surprisingly, people were only now noticing the new arrival. He was dressed… like a scarecrow which Edward would’ve found concerning but he was fortunately without the scythe, an accessory that  _ the  _ Scarecrow never left the house without. No, it was Jonathan, wielding an aerosol can and dressed in his poorly maintained costume. 

Jonathan has once confessed to Edward that he’d stolen his signature look from a costume rental shop in the Narrows but the mask… the mask Jonathan had made himself and it was truly frightening. It was and odd mix of burlap and leather. It looked as though he hadn’t put much thought into it and the needlework just  _ happened  _ to form a horrible, satisfied smirk. The mask’s filters weren’t even which made his face look tilted. Edward was not a fan of this mask, as it brought back memories of when Jonathan decided to surprise him in the bedroom. 

“Gotham’s elite,” Jonathan spoke slowly, his eyes scanning the room. “It seems my invitation didn’t arrive on time but the guard was all too happy to let me in.” 

Edward found himself asking Echo’s question; “Why is he here?” 

“We need to leave! Eddie, please.” Echo had pulled her sweater over her mouth and nose but it was loose-knit and anyway, nothing short of a gas mask could protect her from fear toxin. Jonathan had made sure of that over the years of testing and adapting. 

“Right.” Edward agreed. He looked down at the crowd, some frozen in fear and others parting as Scarecrow scrutinized them. Jonathan  _ knew  _ he was here, Edward could tell but what he wanted, he couldn't say. “He’s blocked the exit.”

“Kitchen?” Query suggested but Edward shook his head. 

“No, he’ll see us. Fire escape.” 

Echo, who’d gone back to her drink, raised her eyebrows. “It’s raining and this is a  _ black tie event _ . Dee Dee and I are in heels!” 

“Then he goes, we stay.” Echo looked at Query, alarmed. “Dr Crane’s looking for Riddler and let’s face it; he barely knows what we look like. It’s possible its a coincidence but if it’s not, we don’t know what he wants. Either way, we need to get the boss out.”

Edward was barely listening, watching Jonathan. Even from this distance, he looked sickly. So thin. As if he could feel the Riddler, Jonathan looked up and met his gaze and Edward’s heart flipped. Was he smiling? Was he angry? That stupid mask! 

“Now!” Edward practically yelled, shoving the girl’s aside and running to the left. Jonathan immediately charged up the steps but Query and Echo were ready. There was a reason Dr Crane prefered chemical warfare. Query threw a punch that he managed to dodge but Echo hit him hard in the ribs. Jonathan stumbled before holding down the top of the aerosol can at Query and jamming the emergency syringe into Echo’s neck, thumbing the plunger. 

Jonathan was barely half-way down the hall when they-- and the rest of the party-- started screaming. What could they be seeing? Spider, ghouls, nothingness, headstones, polkadots. He wanted to know but he had more important things to do. He turned a corner and… 

Edward Nygma, self-proclaimed smartest man in Gotham had been distracted by a room of shiny objects. 

“I’m almost disappointed,” Jonathan drawled and Edward looked up. For once Edward wasn’t wearing his stupid domino mask and Jonathan could read his expression as easily as a cereal box. A  _ wonderful  _ mix of fear and confusion. “But that would imply that I’m surprised.”

The collection room had one entrance and Jonathan was standing between it and Edward and it seemed that Edward was only now noticing that he was quite literally cornered. “So what? You figured out my riddle just to insult me?”

“There was no need.” said Jonathan, taking off the mask and combing his curls out of eyes.  _ He needs a haircut _ . “I know how you think. You hear about a fancy party, maybe with some green trinket’s on display and you  _ just can’t resist it _ .” Edward moved to the right and Jonathan mirrored him. “I just want to talk.”

Fuck. The accent. It was no secret that Jonathan knew how to push people’s buttons and clearly, he’d kept track of all of Edward’s. 

“Absolutely not.” Edward spat. “You… you… I have nothing to say to you.” 

Jonathan clenched his jaw and stridded over to Edward who wanted nothing more than to slink away, but he stood his ground. “Then  _ listen _ .” He growled and Edward swallowed autibly before nodding. “The Rabbit Hole. We slept together, again and… and…” Dear god, this was humiliating. And he  _ knew  _ humiliating. “I miss you.” 

Edward let out a mean squawk of laughter and Jonathan felt a horrible pang in his gut. “You  _ miss me _ ? You...you broke up with me! And you… you didn’t even tell me why and what? You found that I’m the only one in this city who can stand you so you come  _ crawling back _ ?” 

It was rare that Edward was this cruel. “I… I ain’t crawling, Edward and I ain’t lonely. I just… I miss  _ you _ .” 

He was loathe to admit it but Edward felt a swell of pride at this confession, especially since Selina was certain that Harley had seen Jonathan taking Jervis to dinner. To be fair, Harley wasn’t the most reliable source of news but it had still stung. If Jonathan’s speech had done nothing else, it had at least restored Edward’s confidence. But… maybe it had managed something else. 

Edward reached for Jonathan’s hand and immediately, Jonathan wove his long fingers between Edward’s. For a while, when they first started dating, the connection was mental, emotional. Up until each other, their lives had been void of gentle, loving, affectionate touch. It was, surprisingly, Jonathan who had first took Edward’s hand under the bar one night at the Iceberg Lounge and Edward had nearly flinched. But… slowly, and through each other they learned not to be so afraid.

“Me?” Edward asked, unable to stay angry at anyone who’d given him a genuine compliment. “What about  _ me _ did you so miss, Doctor?” 

Jonathan tore his deep, thoughtful eyes away from their hands and to Edward’s face. At least for now, his expression was kind. “Our heists,” Jonathan began and disappointment shinged Edward’s expression. “They were fun, I always… we always had fun, even if the Bat caught up with us and… and…” He was losing him. Any second now and Edward would take his hand away and then where would he be? “I didn’t much mind what tended to happen after.” Edward smirked, moving closer to Jonathan. He expected him to say some clever turn of phrase, a riddle maybe or call to memory a specific heist. But instead, Edward had a request; 

“Buy me breakfast.”


End file.
